A wireless communication system is widely disseminating to provide various kinds of communication services such as an audio, data and the like. In general, a wireless communication system corresponds to a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmit power and the like). Examples of the multiple access system include a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, a FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, a TDMA (time division multiple access) system, an OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, an SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, and the like.
As a next system of LTE-A (long term evolution-advanced), a low-cost/low-specification terminal is considered to be configured as a terminal mainly performing data communication such as reading a meter, measuring a water level, utilizing a surveillance camera, reporting inventory of a vending machine and the like. This sort of terminal is commonly called a MTC (machine type communication) terminal for clarity. In case of a MTC device, since an amount of data transmitted by the MTC device is small and transmission and reception of up/downlink data occurs from time to time, it would be efficient to lower a price of a terminal and reduce battery consumption of the terminal in accordance with the low data transmission rate. In order for such a simplified structure as the MTC device to easily search for and receive control information, it is necessary to perform a study on a new method of transmitting and receiving the control information.